1. Field of the Invention
This invention is believed to be found in the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office and entitled, "Work Holders" (Class 269) and in the subclass entitled, "vacuum holding means" (Subclass 21) and also in the subclass entitled, "work holder for electrical circuit assemblages or wiring systems" (Subclass 903).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The apparatus and holding fixtures for use with and by such apparatus was the subject of a pre-Ex search. Although the art is very extensive it did not disclose the present approach to the problem of providing a circuit board trimming device with the holding versatility desired. The apparatus of this invention is readily changeable to accommodate thin and thick boards and small and large sizes. It is realized that the trimming of circuit boards is well known and is the subject of many patents both foreign and domestic. The holding of the circuit board has been and is a problem as the holding of said boards must provide a safe, sure and consistent holding while allowing a very close trimming of the held board in a rapid and fool-proof means.
In the pre-Ex search U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,384 to BARKER as issued Feb. 9, 1954 showed a cam actuator but did not show the holder of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,953 to MUIR, Jr. as issued Jan. 18, 1966 shows a vacuum work holder for articles of various shapes. The showing does not show the holder apparatus as is hereinafter described. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,717 to SERLOVSKY as issued on June 21, 1977 shows an adjustable work holder for printed circuit boards. U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,302 to FOK et al., as issued Mar. 14, 1978 shows a holder having a cam clamp. This does not suggest the holder as provided in the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,472 to BENEDICTO et al., as issued Jan. 22, 1980 shows a vacuum holding clamp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,698 to FIRTION et al., as issued on July 22, 1980 shows supporting planar workpieces with pins.
The above patents are believed to be representative of the several found in the field of PC board trimming apparatus but it is noted that the pertinent features of the trimmer of this invention are not shown in the presented combination. As to be more fully described hereinafter the apparatus provides an easily mastered control for the fool-proof and safe operation of the trimming apparatus.